


Dances and Dates

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Wondertrev Week [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, F/M, Wondertrev Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Steve Trevor was honest enough with himself to say that he was terrified. Oh it was nothing terrible for sure, he was just going to the school's dance with the school's prettiest girl.Diana Prince was a girl his dreams were made of.





	Dances and Dates

To say that he was nervous was an understatement.

Steve Trevor was honest enough with himself to say that he was terrified. Oh it was nothing terrible for sure, he was just going to the school's dance with the school's prettiest girl.

Diana Prince was a girl his dreams were made of. Tall, dark of both hair and eyes, and so very lovely. She played basketball for the school team, had actually led her team to victory this year. But she was also kind and gentle, smart and friendly... and how the hell did he get lucky enough for her to say yes? He'll likely never know.

He smoothed the imaginary wrinkles in his suit and fixed his tie for the fifth time. His musing were interrupted by his mother's voice, "Steve, dear, you're going to be late!"

So he took a deep breath and went downstairs, his mother was generous that she had allowed him her car for the night. So he went for the keys and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, "Look at you, my handsome boy. I'm sure your date will find you handsome." She winked at him. He blushed. "Now go and have some fun, and say hello to Diana from me."

"I will ma, thanks for the car," he made his way to the door.

"Steve, don't forget the flowers," she reminded him.

Right, the flowers. He had bought two bouquets, one for Diana and one for her mother. Oh boy her mother, if there was one person who could truly intimidate him, it was none other than Hippolyta Prince. He was sure the woman had been a queen of some sort in another life. And when Diana was dark, Hippolyta was light, but man, the woman could probably stare down a dragon and win.

All the way from his house to hers, his mind wouldn't shut up. What if she changes her mind? What if his mother doesn't like him? What if...?

Once at her house, he took the bouquets and made his way to the door. For a split second, he thought of running away before knocking, but he couldn't do that. Diana didn't deserve that. So he gathered all his courage and knocked. And waited until he heard a voice on the other side, "Coming."

The door opened, it was Hippolyta Prince who had answered.

"Hello ma'am, I’m Steve Trevor, I'm here for Diana" He spoke and patted himself in the back for not sounding like his nerves were getting the best of him.

"Come in, Mr. Trevor, Diana is finishing getting ready." Her voice was calm and firm.

"Uh, thank you ma'am. Oh, I got these for you," he presented her with a bouquet made of peach roses, daisies, lime green carnations and blue delphinium. She smiled and took the flowers from his hand while taking him to the living room.

"Thank you dear, come sit, Diana must not be long, I'll let her know you're here. And remember, bring her home before midnight." She fixed him with a hard glare.

He swallowed, "I will ma'am." Only then did she gave him a small smile and went upstairs to check on Diana.

He sat down and waited. He waited for a few minutes before he heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. He stood and held Diana's bouquet in front of him. Hippolyta was first and then behind her, stood Diana, looking for all the world to see like a goddess.

She wore a one shouldered red dress, her hair up with some strands falling to frame her face, she looked gorgeous. And once again he wondered how he got so lucky.

She broke the silence, "Hello Steve," her voice was calm, then she spotted the flowers in his hands, "oh are those for me? Thank you!"

He held the bouquet up, made of white roses, carnations, peruvian lilies and blue delphinium. "I hope you like it."

Diana's smile widened as she approached him and took the flowers from his hands, "I do, it's so pretty, thank you."

It was then when Hippolyta spoke, "Come, I want a photo of you both together." They complied and after Hippolyta took the flowers from Diana, "I will put them on water dear, now go and have fun. But remember your curfew."

"I will mother!"

They made their way to the car in silence, Steve rushed a bit to open the passenger door and did a vow, "My Lady."

Diana laughed, "Such a gentleman," she gets in the car and puts on the seat belt.

Once she was inside, he closed the door and made his way towards his side of the car; gets in, puts his seat belt and starts the car, "Would you like some music?"

"I wouldn't mind some jazz," she answers with a smile.

He smirks, "As my lady wishes," she snorts are his reply, but she is nonetheless pleased as soft jazz music floods the car. And they drive in silence, he occasionally looking at her from the corner of his eye. It doesn't seem to bother that he is silent, and he wishes he were smoother, that he could talk easily with her, but his nerves would probably make him stutter and trip over his own words. But he finds that the silence is not an awkward one, it's comfortable.

They arrive to the gym, and as a gentleman, he offers his arm. Diana smiles and takes it, entering together and her eyes sparkle at seeing the decor, green and gold balloons and banners arranged in a tasteful manner. There are tables on the side with punch and plastic glasses and bottles of water.

"I've never seen the gym look so nice before!" She beams.

"Yeah, they did a good job," he doesn't look at the decor, he's looking at her, enjoying her reaction. "Wanna dance?" He vows to her and she laughs and playfully slaps his arm.

"Sure!"

And they spend their night dancing away, only stopping for small rests and bathroom breaks. Steve likes seeing Diana this carefree, dancing and laughing, her eyes sparkling with the lights and he knows he has it bad for her. Now if could only muster the courage to say that he liked her more than a friend. And that's when the music changes, from the upbeat songs they were dancing to, to a slow and romantic song.

He feels awkward, "We can sit this one out if you want."

She shakes her head, "No, I want to dance." She without any hesitation, throws her arms around his head, and he places both his hands on her waist. They swing slowly, and he feels that the world has reduced to him and her. There's a smile on her face and he returns it. He sees her take a deep breath and for a moment, she looks unsure of herself.

"I like you Steve," her voice is soft.

"I like you too, Diana," he replies.

She shakes her head again, "No, I like you," she took a deep breath, "as in, I'd like to go out on a date with you, like you." The last part comes out rushed and he is pretty sure that his brain is going to short circuit because, she wants to date him. Oh god what if he blows it?

And he doesn't realize how much time it has passed, that is until Diana starts to pull away from him looking a little downtrodden; so he hurries up to stop her from leaving him, "Oh I like you too. Like really like you, like a lot."

"Really? You're not saying that just to make me feel better are you?" She looks at him with narrow eyes, as if trying to see into his mind.

It's his turn to shake his head, "No, I don't. I really like you. Uh, wanna go to the movies next Saturday?" Well, there, he had said it, no taking it back now.

She doesn't stop looking at him through narrow eyes, and he's getting nervous again. Then, her face relaxes and she smiles, "Like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date."

"Sounds nice, I'd love to."

The rest of the night passed in relative silence, both of them enjoying their newly discovered feelings. Both faces with smiles that seemed stuck on, but neither cared, they were just too happy to care.

Eleven o'clock came a lot faster than what either of them would have liked, but Steve had promised to get Diana back before midnight, and yes, her house wasn't that far away, but the last thing he wanted was to give her mother the wrong impression. He didn't want to give Hippolyta Prince ammunition as to why her daughter shouldn't date him. So, with some regret, they made their way back to her house.

Like a gentleman, he walks her to the door, he insists. He must make sure she goes inside safely. They stand at her door for a little while, neither of them happy to end the night just yet.

She breaks the comfortable silence, "So, Saturday yes?"

"Yeah, how about 2? Or maybe see what movie you'd like to see?"

"2 sounds good. Well... good night Steve."

"Goodnight Diana," he replies as she opens the door, waits until it has closed and can hear her voice greeting her mother. Only then does he retreat to the car, a smile firmly etched on his face.

He has a date with Diana Prince, life was good.


End file.
